Nero Bile
by Silly Kitten
Summary: One Shot. UA. OoC. Hay 6 formas de conocer a una persona, hay 6 errores definitivos que pueden cambiar tu historia y hay 6 sonrisas distintas por más que vengan de la misma persona. Porque él siempre fue un perro psicótico, que cazaba pájaros agorafobicos.


Disclairmer: **Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takaeshi,** yo solo robe sus personajes, ignoré sus personalidades originales y deformé completamente la historia, para parir esto…

Advertencia: _**(((I'm fucking insane)))**_  
¿InuKag?  
**UA.** Universo alterno, ya saben… Y si nó, corre a wikipedia, _you bad ficker._  
**Rated T**. Según . No, **no es lemon, **tranquilos aspirantes de Teresa Calcuta. Es solo una linda e inocente combinación de: **horror, crimen, malas palabras,** tremendo **OoC** y casi **nada** **de **azúcar (o sea **amor**).  
¡Oh y me olvidaba! Posibles **horrores de puntuación**.  
**La imagen de portada le pertenece a la/el autor de DevianART: inuyasha11223**

*****Recomendación musical: **L**a ciudad de la furia- Soda Stereo.

Ahora, **leed.** _Si os atrevéis._  
(Ah, se hacía la española)

* * *

**Nero Bile**

.

"**_(...) One may smile, and smile, and be a villain."_** —Hamlet.

_**.**_

_**Y él le sonrió. **_Mostrando esa hilera de caninos afilados, a punto de que le arrancara la cabeza.

Ella por fin abrió los ojos, _lo conoció por una sexta vez._

Recordó que Shakespeare decía algo sobre eso…

Sin embargo era tarde.

_**¡Bang!**_

"_¿Qué decía ese vejete-poeta?"_

.

Aquella vez que _lo conoció por primera vez_.  
O sea, cuando comenzó a mirarlo y suspirar como fanática, en modo: _sé-hasta-cuando-tienes-ganas-de-mear-pero-aún-así-no-te-hablo._

Fue una vez que su grupo de amigos y ella, Kagome, habían salido de noche a bailar, (o como prefería decir ella, ir a fingir que son pingüinos con epilepsia). Ese día que incluso la buena de Sango bebió tequila, y por consecuencia ella también tuvo que beber.  
Pronto se hartó de ver girar a sus amigos (y al piso, y al techo, y a la bola de cristal, y a…), y como Sango seguía en pos "estoy poniendo celoso a Miroku", ella decidió irse sola.

Cuando salió por fin del lugar, pudo disfrutar de la fresca brisa y no del olor a vomito encerrado, entonces se sintió libre. _Libre como un pájaro doméstico que escapó de su jaula,_ entonces sonrió dejando sus brazos extendidos y giró, porque así s_e sentía más la libertad._

Error uno: **A los pájaros domésticos los mata la libertad.**

Así pasó una parte del camino girando, riendo, caminando y volviendo a girar maravillada por la ilusión de libertad. Cuando en un momento un ruido la detuvo.

**...**

Eran las _3.05_ de la madrugada cuando los mismos ruidos la llevaron a curiosear a un callejón sin salida, escondida tras un volquete.

Distinguió la figura delgada y larga de un muchacho, con cabellos tan larguísimos como el infinito, de blanco inmaculado. Y la de otro, tan idéntico que parecía fotocopia a color y 3D, solo que en versión centímetros más joven.

Parecía una riña, más bien la versión joven parecía querer picar al mayor en pedacitos. Sin embargo quien acabó volando varios metros hasta toparse contra la pared, y de ahí que la gravedad haga lo suyo, fue él mismo. El otro, el más largo, solo quedo observándolo unos minutos y pronto cerró la puerta tras sí.

No pudo hacer más que estremecerse y observar con preocupación, escondida aún en la esquina. Y no pensaba salir de ahí hasta un buen rato… No podía culparse de nada, la curiosidad era un punto débil en ella y además tenía el asiento _premium_ para observar el espectáculo.  
O en otras palabras poder fascinarse con la carita de _ángel caído_ que tenía. Sus rasgos finos, nariz respingada, piel de porcelana y de tono ligeramente bronceado, labios tersos finos y cabellos que cualquier Barbie-humana envidiaría.

Cuando se había dado cuenta, estaba solo a un par de milímetros de su rostro e incluso podía sentir su cálida respiración sobre sus propios belfos.

Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado. El chico se removió incomodo, gruño y después de unos eternos segundos abrió sus ojos. _Tan dorados como una lamparita de luz_. Y sonrió de manera torcida haciendo relucir sus colmillos.  
Se sintió inhibida de todo lo demás, cohibida de cualquier otra sensación. Como un pájaro siendo atraído por comida fácil, que al final término siendo una trampa.

Al haberse dado cuenta de la situación, la mente de Kagome no hizo más que enredarse de a pensamientos atolondrados, y apabullados por ese par de orbes-lamparita.

Sin embargo el joven absorto y desentendido de todo esto, volvió a su estado de inconsciencia. Ante esto, ella no pudo más que agradecer (por única vez) a su suerte y correr lejos de él.

.

Era una fría tarde de abril y diluviaba como si "el cielo tratase de ahogarnos con lluvia ácida, que nosotros provocamos—le dijo Sango—. El planeta se está quitando de encima a su peor enemigo". Ante toda la parrafada semi-delirante, semi-real de su amiga, Kagome solo pudo encogerse de hombros y contestarle algo para hacerle creer que eso le interesaba.  
Luego se despidió y huyó, huyó como alma que se la lleva al diablo, hacía donde el viento la llevara.

_**Y el viento la llevó con él**_, si por viento se puede tomar al subconsciente.  
Estaba buscando algún lugar seco para pasar la tormenta. Y sus piernas parecieron dirigirla, autónomas, a un café que no reconoció al instante. (Tampoco pensaba pensárselo bastante, porque su falda iba a acabar colgada de los cables de televisión). Así que prácticamente se tiro de cabeza en cuanto logró abrir la pesada puerta, _y joder había costado._

Error dos: _**Estaba escapando de la tormenta, cuando escapando encontró al tornado.**_

Solo cuando se cercioró de que la falda seguía donde debía estar, de volver a cerrar la puerta (y, que la puerta no se vaya con ella), pudo vislumbrar el lugar.

_Ese lugar…  
_Ese lugar solía frecuentarlo _él_, todas las tardes, a las 3.05. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta _lo_ estaba buscando, no le importó en lo más mínimo que la gente la mirara como loca.  
Hacia la izquierda, en el piso de arriba, de vuelta abajo y a la derecha… Y allí estaba, en una esquina, sentado (o despatarrado) en una de las mesitas y clavando su mirada dorada en ella, con una sonrisita roba-aliento socarrona.

—Señorita—musitó alguien, ella dio un pequeño salto coordinado con su corazón (en realidad fue más un freno repentino). Viró, era un mesero y su rostro reflejaba, claramente "lo confirmamos, está loca" —, ¿necesita algo?

Lo siguió viendo por unos segundos, anonadada por el labial de rojo intenso que llevaba en los labios… Estaba segura de haber escuchado la voz de un hombre.

—Señorita—volvió a musitar esta vez impaciente.

Kagome volvió a la realidad de un sacudón.

—Eh… Eh…—miró hacia la puerta, y el clima estaba peor. Sintió una gota de sudor fría bajar por su nuca, había días en que no pegaba ni una y otros que la palabra suerte había sido eliminada de su diccionario (hoy) — ¡Si! —. Clamó, sin más que hacer— U-una mesa— _"y lo más lejos de él posible", _agregó en su mente.

El mesero con labial hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Lo siento, pero no hay mas lugar—dijo con tratando de sonar amable, peor su rostro no había menguado ni un poco.

—Pe-pero, pero… Afuera está diluviando—murmuró casi para sus adentros.

El otro se encogió de hombros y frunció sus finas cejas… _¿pintadas?_

—Lo siento, pero no tenemos lugar—repitió burlándose de ella.

Lo maldijo en su mente y tembló en la realidad.

—Yo…

—Lo sie—iba a mofarse de ella nuevamente, cuando otra voz distinta lo interrumpió.

—Byakuya lleva a la señorita a un lugar—ordeno este individuo.

Albino y de cabello largo, con una luna tatuada en la frente, y sus ojos dorados como moneda de oro. El original de la copia tamaño s y ojos-lamparita.

—Ahora—finalizó con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

Vio al mesero tener un tic en ceja pintada y casi reventar la venita de la nuca.

— ¿Dónde quiere que la ubique Seshomaru-dono? —masculló con furia oculta.

—Mesa 6.

—Pero ahí está—su rostro era de horror. Una vez más su comentario fue interrumpido por el mismo sujeto.

—Sácalo—respondió frívolo—, o le digo a Naraku que te despida.

Ahora era el mesero con labial y cejas pintadas el que temblaba.

—E-Entendido—farfulló. Entonces el albino, (el de los ojos moneda), se retiró con elegancia y porte, hacia quien sabe donde—. Sígueme—. Y por lo bajo escuchó las maldiciones equitativamente distribuidas a quien suponía era el albino, a ese famoso Naraku, ella misma y Satán. Si, Satán.

Ella lo sigue casi enterrando la cara en el piso, casi porque eso es humanamente imposible. Y su corazón latía en su pecho, como tratando de escapar de donde estaba, tratando de huir trepando por su garganta o quizá abriendo un agujero en su mismo pecho.

¿Por qué? Porque el chico orbes-lamparita había apartado su mirada, pero aun la sentía clavada en su estructura.

—Eh…—había farfullado el mesero, pero el chico seguía con su vista ocupada, mirando por la ventana el catastrófico clima de tormenta— Hey…—. Carraspeó pero él seguía en su mundo— Inuyasha—. Al escuchar su nombre sonrió, empero no desatendió su ocupación. El mozo pareció al borde de una crisis y al final suspiró— Inuyasha-dono.

El albino ahora llamado Inuyasha, amplió su sonrisa reluciendo sus caninos afilados y lo giró a ver, por fin.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo vulgar lacayo? —cuestionó en sorna.

La ceja pintada volvió a padecer del tic.

—Sí. Esta…—la señalo insulsamente— señorita, desea sentarse.

Inuyasha orbes-lamparita, la observó un segundo y le regaló otra una más de esa sonrisa tan típica suya.

—Ajá…

—Y usted está sentado—completó.

El silencio duro apenas unos segundo y fue paradójicamente eterno.

—Puede irse—demandó el albino.

A ella se le cayó el mundo, no podía creer la forma en que la estaba humillándola y de paso rompiendo su cristalizado corazón.  
El mesero, ahora, con labial corrido, sonreía satisfecho de la respuesta, sumándose a la burla del otro.

—Entendido—asintió— ¿Ya ve? Esta ocupado.

Y en ese momento no le importó que no fuera un avestruz, iba a enterrar la cabeza de todas maneras.

— ¿Pero de que estás hablando, lacayo inepto? —inquirió Inuyasha conteniendo a todo costo las carcajadas— Te estoy hablando a ti. Ella va sentarse conmigo y nos va a trae un… Mokkaccino para ella, y capuccino de fresas para mí ¿no, _Kagome?_ —. Ahora compartía con ella sus bromas.

Su mundo interior comenzó a festejar a lo grande en cuanto escuchó eso. Le dirigió una mirada azorada con mejillas rojo tomate al chico, y asintió como uno de esos perros de taxista.

Kagome pensó que si seguía con ese tic, la ceja pintada se iba a saltar del lugar. Imaginó como el mozo saldría corriéndola para que no se vaya, y ella estaría burlándose a carcajada limpia con él. También pensó que si mas bien tenía la cara de un ángel, él en realidad era un joven.

Kagome olvidó el hecho que nunca le dijo a Inuyasha como se llamaba.

.

Estaba rememorando los últimos sucesos de su vida.

El chico de las orbes-lamparitas, Inuyasha, estaba comenzando de a poco a ser alguien en su vida. Todas esas tardes pasadas en la cafetería llenando su estómago de chatarra y gastando innecesarias cantidades de dinero, eran eternas y por alguna razón inundaban su pecho de calor -y luego tendría que darse una ducha fría-.

Recuerda esas pequeñas conversaciones que solía tener con el muchacho, coincidían en muchas cosas. Libros, películas, _el repudio al mesero cejas-pintada-y-labial-rojo_, y la adicción al café.  
Era un chico interesante con el que se podía mantener una buena charla… cuando no se estaba burlando de ella, mirando a otra o comportándose como patán. Pero aún así, no podía alejarse de él. Inuyasha tenía pinta de psicópata pero, ella aseguraba, el alma la tenía buena.

— ¡Kagome! —clamó su madre, arrastrándola de repente a la realidad. Le respondió con una mirada desconcertada— Te estaba comentando; ¿qué opinas sobre eso?—. Dijo señalando al televisor—, es un horror hijita. No entiendo qué clase animal haría eso... Debes cuidarte, mi niña.

La chica asintió un par de veces sin darle mucha importancia.  
En la tele, los buitres (como pensaba ella) o reporteros, investigaban como si fueran detectives los extraños casos del nuevo asesino serial.  
Tampoco le dio mucha importancia a eso.

.

Era tarde, casi de noche. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por llegar a casa. Y eso se debía a que: 1- su madre debía estar arrancándose las uñas por su retraso. Y (principalmente) 2- Había sido uno día de lo más terrorífico y extraño.

Kagome había estado siendo acosada…  
Y más que otros días, en los que solía recibir mensajes escritos del tipo: "ALEJATE" "SALVA TU VIDA" "NO TE LE ACERQUES" "TEN CUIDADO" "TU MUERTE SE AVECINA".  
No podía dejar de preguntarse quien sería el que tendría tan mala letra y, también, a qué se refería.

Desde que había salido de su casa tenía la sensación de que alguien la estaba vigilando. Y no, no era Inuyasha, porque no era esa misma _cosa_ que le embargaba cuando él le observaba. Estaba segura.

Cuando él lo hacía, ella sentía un extraño cosquilleo en la medula, ese como el de cuando estás en un pasillo oscuro y piensas que algo va a salir y te va a perseguir para hincarte sus dientes en tu carne, sin embargo nada sale porque es tu imaginación pero el sentimiento sigue estando ahí; debe agregar que ese cosquilleo era agradable y cálido.

En cambio el de hoy era distinto, simplemente siniestro y enfermizo, más frio que los iceberg del polo sur.

Así que con la sensación clavada en la nuca de querer huir de algo invisible, aceleró el paso y no vio por donde iba. Se encogió lo más que pudo de entre el gentío, abrazo sus pertenencias y agachó la cabeza, según suponía solo le faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a la estación del subte.

Dobló en donde ya sabía y encontró la entrada al lugar, suspiró con alivio, ahora solo le quedaba bajar por las escaleras y cruzar el pasillo hasta la parada. Un largo, solitario y penumbroso pasillo.

…

Kagome no entendía nada, solo vio con terror como una masa corpórea se le acercaba a toda velocidad, la estrellaba contra la pared y le gritaba en un idioma que no conocía.

— ¡Te dije que no te le acerques! —gritaba desgarrada la voz de una mujer— ¡Pero tú no escuchaste!

Ahora que podía verla era una anciana con un parche, podía ser su abuela.

— ¡No escuchaste! ¡NO ESCUCHASTE!

La mujer no dejaba de repetir palabras en ese idioma desconocido y de vuelta al que si conocía. La había tomado de los brazos, clavando sus uñas en ellos. Kagome gimió de dolor y horror, porque seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada.

— ¡¿Por qué no escuchaste?! —cuestionó mirándola a los ojos— ¡KIKYO MURIÓ Y TU NO PUEDES MORIR!

No le salieron las palabras, intentó formular una respuesta pero el espanto había tomado sus cuerdas vocales y neuronas para dejarla hablar. Esto a la anciana de parche, le disgustó aún más.

— ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Te digo que te va a matar! ¡TE VA A MATAR! ¡Tienes que huir!

¿De qué? ¿Por qué? Quería preguntar, pero ella ahora la estaba golpeando contra la pared.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ NO HUYES?!

Le exclamaba en su oído.

— ¡BASTA! —suplicó con su voz quebrada— ¡Déjame hacer lo que quiero!

La mujer se freno de repente y aflojo su agarre, parecía meditarlo con aires melancólicos. Se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás y luego de segundos de silencio, la miró con (ojo) embarrado en lágrimas.

—Yo solo quiero salvarte—susurró en voz tan baja que tuvo que esforzarse para escucharla.

A Kagome le enterneció eso, su querida abuela había muerto hace años pero ahora por alguna razón la veía reflejada en esa anciana. Iba a decirle que no se preocupe, que se podía salvar sola de lo que sea que ella pensaba.

Empero, la anciana con parche torció el rostro dejando de asemejarse a su abuela. Y rogándole con la mirada, bisbeó:

—Tengo que salvarte, aunque no quieras—sentenció—. No puedo dejarte como ella. TENGO QUE SALVARTE.

Buscó algo en su cartera, Kagome no pudo hacer más que encogerse en la pared con terror, los nervios ya había paralizado su cuerpo.

— ¡VOY A SALVARTE KIKYO! —chilló haciendo relucir un cuchillo.

La chica quiso correr pero sus piernas flaquearon y cayeron al suelo, maldijo a todo el maldito mundo que estaba en su contra siempre. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos, hacer una bolita que temblaba como flan y esperar a que no duela tanto.

…

Entonces escuchó un golpe.

…

Pero sin embargo el golpe no le había dolido a ella.

Abrió los ojos, al principio solo vio oscuridad y pensó que estaba muerta. Pero entonces las luces del subte iluminaron a la figura de cabellos largos blancos y orbes lamparita, que le sonreía de manera torcida, siniestra, bella y cálida.

Era él, el que la había salvado.

Sin pensarlo se tiro a sus brazos y lo beso, con pasión. Como queriendo trasmitirle su agradecimiento, presionando sus labios con los de él, enredando su lengua con la de él y con sus dedos pellizcando las mejillas de él.

Esa fue la tercera vez que lo conoció.

Error 3: _**Los no cuerdos, en su locura deliran razón. Razón que ella no quiso escuchar.**_

Prefirió obviar el hecho de Inuyasha tenía un bat de beisbol y escondido en la esquina había un bulto.

.

_La cuarta vez, no había sido tan bonita como las otras…_

…

Inuyasha no lo admitiría nunca, pero Kagome lo sabía, el chico rabiaba de celos hasta cuando abrazaba al pequeño Shippo.  
Ella adoraba el gesto torcido y malhumorado que hacía cuando lo ponía de ese modo, aunque no adoraba la parte que golpeaba a su pequeño hermano hasta romperle hueso de la nariz. Entonces ella se enojaba, le revoleaba el más cercano objeto contundente y no le hablaba por el tiempo que considerase necesario (o hasta que él volvía con carita de perro mojado, capuccino y chocolates en una mano, y en la otra libros).

…

Había sido un día lectivo normal, uno de esos en el que no esperaba ver a Inuyasha.

Era la salida del colegio y sus amigos se habían quedado charlando, ella también decidió hacerlo. Aunque también decidió no oír la charla cuando el tema se tornó al caso "asesino serial a lo C.S.A. Miami", tal parece el tema estaba de moda –como ser hipster-.  
Y se estaba por ir, cuando Kouga, le dijo que la acompañaría. Ella asintió con gusto y le pareció ver a Ayame hacer una mueca de dolor y repugnancia, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

…

Estaban en la mitad del camino y la conversación con Kouga había tomado un rumbo desconocido.

—Sigo sin entender ¿Por qué le cortaste a Ayame? —cuestionó un tanto angustiada, realmente adoraba la pareja que hacían entre los dos.

El de cabello azabache resopló y revoleó los ojos azules haciéndolos quedar en blanco.

—Porque Ayame me estaba volviendo loco, con sus celos estúpidos.

No le convenció la respuesta y por séptima vez volvió a preguntar.

—Pero… ¿Por qué Ayame tenía celos? Si ella sabe que tú la quieres.

Realmente no la entendía, a caso ¿no veía que su amigo siempre había estado con ella? Era tan así que a la joven edad de 8 años, él le había prometido casarse.

—Si bueno eso… Yo…

Kagome no lo dejo termino de hablar, seguía ensimismada en su mundo y declarando en voz alta sus dudas.

—Porque, ustedes dos sí que hacen bonita pareja. ¡Se complementan! ¿Entiendes? Si ella te quiere y tú la quieres ¿Por qué no están juntos? Y ella lo sabe, porque ella siempre presume delante de nosotras, y dice que no puede ser mejor la química entre los dos. ¡Incluso dice que viven haciéndolo! ¡Y por Buda, eso sí que es mucha información! —Kouga tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y ponerse en modo "si, aja, tienes razón". Hasta que escuchó algo contundente—: No sé porque Ayame cree eso, eres un buen chico, guapo, de buen corazón y fuerte.

¡Esa era su oportunidad! No la iba a dejar pasar.  
Así que se paró en seco, delante de ella y la tomó de las mejillas, posando un dedo en sus labios para que frenara esa verborragia estúpida.

—Kagome, por eso quiero decirte algo—sentenció con voz gruesa, enfrentando sus miradas. Ella podía ver reflejados sus ojos chocolate en los ojos mar de Kouga.

Súbitamente, dejó de prestar atención a su amigo. Sintió que el aire había cambiado, bueno no era exactamente el aire, no podía describirlo.

Desde la tercer cuadra que caminaban, Kagome podía asegurar sentir el cosquilleo en la médula que los ojitos lamparita de Inuyasha, le provocaban. Se había sentido agradable desde ese momento, empero rotundamente el cosquilleo agradable se habían transformado en miles de puntadas finitas, sin saber porqué.

Estaba preocupada por él, así que tomó de las manos de su parlanchín amigo y sacándoselas de sus mejillas.

—Lo siento Kouga-kun pero debo irme—dijo en tono suave—. Mañana seguiremos con esta conversación, hay cierta cosa que me preocupa en el ambiente.

El chico desconcertado parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

—Es por algo que me preocupa, ya te dije Kouga-kun. De en serio lo siento—y puso su mirada más sincera.

Él pareció meditarlo por segundos.

—Es por él ¿no? —gruñó haciendo denotar la rabia en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? No, no, no. No es por eso. Es por—trató en vano de excusarse, una vez más.

— ¡No mientas!

La chica comenzaba a asustarse y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡No me grites! No sé porqué te enojas tanto.

Kouga enmudeció unos cuantos segundos, se sintió melancólico y la tomó de los hombros.

—Solo quiero que entiendas…

¿Entender qué?

—Digamos que hay algo en él, que no es para nada bueno.

— ¿Eh? ¿Él quien? —si quería hacerla entender algo, lo estaba haciendo muy mal.

— ¡A él, Kagome! ¡A él! ¡Ese perro inmundo con el que andas! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Es malo para ti!

—No es cierto—musitó inaudiblemente, acto seguido se echó a correr.

Se sintió un poco mal por su amigo, no quería pensar en eso asique sacudió su cabeza como posesa y pensó en otra cosa.

Olvidando el hecho de que ya no podía sentir la presencia de Inuyasha.

Error 4: _**Vivir en ignorancia es como vivir en felicidad, falsa.**_

Más tarde en su casa, recibió una extraña llamada de Ayame.

—Está muerto y es **tu** culpa.

Su voz sonaba entre cortada y ahogada por lágrimas de dolor. Kagome no pudo decir nada porque su amiga había cortado.

Minutos después recibió otra llamada mas, y vio que era Kouga.

—Te amo—le dijo con voz sepulcral. Sintió su sonrisa maniática como un escalofrió por su espalda.

…_Sin embargo debía admitir, que aún así le había gustado tanto como horrorizado_

.

Estaban en el funeral, hundidos en un silencio sepulcral.

Ella no había dejado de llorar desde que una tercer llamada (a las 3.05 de la madrugada), la de Sango, le había dicho que su amigo había tenido un incidente y luego de horas de luchar por su vida, finalmente había fallecido.

Desde ese entonces lloro y lloro, sin medida alguna, sin poder sacar todo lo pútrido de adentro. Luego de discutir con su amigo, claro que tenía la culpa.

Ayame ni si quiera había aparecido desde la noche anterior.

Y también eso era su culpa.

Los padres del chico desconsolados no se apartaban del cajón, la gente algunos sentados otros parados no podía hablar y sus amigos a penas había podido acercarse a despedirlo.  
Ella los entendía, ella tampoco podía acercarse a lo que había quedado de él. Cuando lo intentó sus piernas temblaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, un frío sínico la embargó y su estomago dio un vuelco haciendo casi devolver lo poco del gohan que había comido.  
Por eso estaba sentada en el cordón de la vereda, aún temblando.

Alguien poso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Kagome—murmuró con voz cortada.

Vio que era Sango y se abrazó sin pensarlo, y su llanto se confundió con el de su amiga.

—Tienes que dejarlo, él es malo. Muy malo.

Solo pudo asentir.

.

Habían pasado meses desde que le había dejado de hablar a Inuyasha, Ayame seguía desaparecida y su única amiga era Sango.

Aún así las cosas había mejorado, se había cambiado de colegio, era mejor promedio en el nuevo y estaba conociendo nuevas personas. Como las agradables chicas con quienes hacía lo trabajos prácticos, compartían almuerzos y banco en el aula; luego estaba Hojo el chico guapo que la ayudaba con análisis matemático.

Sin embargo las cosas no pueden permanecer siempre rosas, la vida es una entropía constante.

A lo largo de cierto día recibió varias llamadas y mensajes de él, había estado ignorándolos todo ese tiempo y su decisión iba a seguir en pie.  
Hasta que tuvo un presentimiento extraño, como angustia y otra cosa más que no pudo identificar. A la próxima llamada si la atendió, para sorpresa fue la voz del pequeño Shippo quien habló.

—No sabemos dónde está Kagome-chan, tengo miedo, he encontrado una carta horrible—la voz del niño sonaba como nunca la había escuchado, casi no podía hablar entre las lágrimas atragantadas—. Ayúdalo—, le suplicó en un susurro.

Y ella no pudo hacer más que prometerle que todo iba a estar bien. Ya no quería que nada malo pase… Luego de eso, instintivamente se echó a correr sin rumbo alguno.

…

Sus piernas la llevaron a un muelle abandonado. Un muelle muy bien conocido, por ambos, allí Inuyasha le invitaba a leer, delirar, tener sexo y golpearlo por su estupidez.

"—_Aquí es donde los perros abandonados, sarnosos y vienen a morir—le dijo Inuyasha una vez—. ¿No te parece gracioso? Perros suicidas y locos, casi humanos—, y se echó reír a carcajada limpia. Y la verdad quería decirle que no, no le parecía gracioso. Que de hecho no entendía el chiste y ni una palabra que le había dicho. _

_Pero sabiendo que esa respuesta no le agradaría y recibiría una mordida –que escocería por unas cuantas horas, Sango le reprocharía y encima quedaría un moratón violáceo para nada lindo-. _

—_También hay pájaros por ahí—señaló, oculto sobre unos peldaños había un nido de mirlos._

_Sonrió casi infantilmente, los pájaros le agradaban más que los perros… O cualquier otro animal._

—_Si_—_dijo Inuyasha, como repudiando a las aves—. También, aquí es donde los pájaros estúpidos se vienen a burlar de los perros—, acto seguido tomó una piedra y apretándola tan fuerte que se hizo sangra la palma, la lanzó al nido_—_. Se creen mucho porque pueden volar, pero no se dan cuenta que sus alas pútridas están encadenadas a las jaulas._

_Kagome no dijo nada más, se sintió mal por los mirlos pero de en serio le temía a Inuyasha cuando se ponía así."_

Cuando logró al fin abrir la oxidada y vieja puerta, haciendo uso de toda su poca fuerza,_ -no _encontró _nada-._ Una corriente helada la envolvió haciéndola tiritar, delante de ella se imponía la oscuridad de acero. El lugar estaba en penumbras y le provocaba una fobia irracional, ante todo instinto no solo se quedó ahí, si no que se adentró más. _Debía encontrarlo._

Aguantando su angustia, clamaba el nombre de él, buscándolo con suma desesperación. Corría de un lado a otro, abriendo puertas esquivando escombros, ignorando cadáveres nauseabundos y a una voz molesta que le gritaba "¡Aléjate!".

Estuvo a punto de dejarse caer rendida y llorar, por su inutilidad. Cuando, a las 3.05 de la madrugada, de pronto oyó un sonido, provenía de una de las habitaciones más recónditas del lugar. No pensó en otra cosa que correr a toda velocidad a ese lugar.

Y lo encontró… _Y lo vio… Y lo conoció por quinta vez._

Tirado en el suelo sucio, agonizando en mierda y dolor, desangrado en su propia miseria.

_Y lo amó_.

— ¡¿Por qué has hecho esto?! —clamo en llanto, acomodándolo en su regazo, abrazándolo con desesperación.

—Soy un perro rabioso, Kagome. Los perros rabiosos merecen morir.

Inuyasha lloró con ella, Kagome enterró los ojos lamparita de él (ahora todos apagados y rellenos de nihilismo inmutable) en su cuello.

—Y tú eres un mirlo agorafóbico. Tan párvulo e inocente.

Ella solo dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Pero los perros psicóticos y los pájaros agorafóbicos, también merecen ser felices.

Los ojos lamparita relucieron por una milésima de segundos.

— ¿Hasta cuándo?

—Hasta la eternidad.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

— ¿Prometes, qué? —demandó.

—Estar contigo hasta la eternidad—ella buscó su rostro y lo miro por unos segundos, Inuyasha iba a decirle algo pero ella se le adelantó—. _Inuyasha __**te amo.**_

Una sonrisa desgastada, torcida y haragana se asomó por sus labios.

—Yo también te amo, Kagome.

Error 5: _**Prometerle algo a un perro psicótico, es un sinónimo de condenarse.**_

.

Estaba en el hospital haciendo una visita de costumbre a su novio. Ella estaba recostada en la camilla con él, se encontraba leyendo porque el chico había decidido pasar por completo de ella y mirar hacia el infinito, o sea la ventana que daba a lúgubre ciudad.

Esa estrepitosa madrugada había terminado medianamente bien, antes de que lo peor suceda Kagome pudo llegar a marca el numero de la ambulancia. Ahora el chico se encontraba internado y bajo la supervisión de varios especialistas.

Su estado de salud había mejorado rápido. El motivo por el cual lo retenían no era ese, si no que el estado mental.  
Sin embargo Inuyasha no colaboraba en nada, desde aquella noche no volvió a dirigir una palabra a nadie (ni si quiera a ella), a penas comía y se la pasaba el resto del día con la mirada perdida.

Aún así Kagome insistía en visitarlo constantemente, hablarle y reírse, aunque en el fondo le doliese la frivolidad del chico.

Hoy no parecía cambiar la rutina.

Se equivocó.

Sin previo aviso Inuyasha viró la vista hacia ella, tan rápido como pudo correspondió el gesto.

—No deberías estar aquí—comentó con seriedad.

¿Realmente eso era lo único que tenía que decir?

—Eso es mi decisión.

—No tienes idea...

Dejo pasar unos segundos, ella pensó que no volvería a hablar.

—_**Los perros psicóticos cazamos pájaros agorafóbicos.**_

Sin vacilar tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos.

—No tengo miedo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hizo brillar sus orbes lamparita como luceros ardientes de fuego dañino, y le regalo la sonrisa más desmesurada que sus labios podían estirar.

No le creyó, y ese fue casi fue el peor error que pudo tener, _casi._

.

Cuando contestó la insistente llamada del teléfono del albino, y escuchó su voz de profunda desesperación, sólo pensó en salvarlo. _Y no en que, en realidad, su voz sonaba más cínica y rabiosa que lo normal._

Sin embargo no hizo eso, solo (como siempre) corrió por la vida de él, porque era lo único que le importaba. Ni si quiera le avisó a su madre que se iba, ni si quiera tuvo la oportunidad de saludarla vulgarmente.

_Si se lo hubiera pensado mejor, cuando le preguntó lugar donde estaba y él fue tan explícito e ilustrativo, debió si quiera sospechar de que "un suicida no permite que se lo ayude". _A diferencia de eso, ella le dijo que lo amaba y que tenían la eternidad para seguir haciéndolo.

Así que con el primer taxi que le paró, se fue directo a la cafetería en donde todo había comenzado.  
Y le pareció que el taxista no podía ser más pesado, ya que por las altas horas de la noche el señor había pensado que era una de esas típicas pubertas tontas, que se creían mayores por fumar marihuana y beber cerveza hasta que el mundo dejara de ser mundo, y le estaba dando un sermón sobre "los jóvenes, el mundo cruel, los padres desdichados y asuntos que no tenía que meterse".

Le pareció también que el semáforo y el tráfico confabulaban en su contra, para retardar aún mas la llegada al destino. Finalmente se hartó de eso, le pagó al padre-taxista y mando a la mierda el tráfico, echándose a correr cuando le faltaban unas quince cuadras por terminar.

Eran las 3.05 de la madruga, cuando llegó al pasillo donde todo comenzó… _Y todo de alguna forma u otra iba a terminar.  
Si lo hubiera razonado bien, algo de todo eso tendría que haberle sonado, cuando la vocecita de allí adentro no dejaba de gritar desgarradoramente, disminuyendo su voz._

Clamo su nombre, alterada y ansiosa, clamo su nombre tantas veces que incluso confundió el suyo propio, clamó su nombre como si fuera lo único que supiera hacer. Hasta que sintió una corriente de aire gélido en la espalda, un peso que caía tras ella, unas manos que se apoderaban de su cintura y la hacían suya pegándola a su pelvis (la de las manos), y una respiración que le causaba el conocido cosquilleo. Kagome sintió que eso dejo de ser agradable.

—Hey—siseó su voz ronca y vacía— Pensé que no vendrías.

Algo en él le provocaba un no-se-que, quería correr, huir como si él fuera una animal salvaje y ella su inocente víctima, la voz que pensaba estar muda en la cabeza ahora sí la oía.

No medió acciones y se apartó de él como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica. Se paro en frente de él, mirándolo a los ojos, pudiendo observar-maravillarse con la tenue luz de luna que enmarcaba su rostro de ángel caído. Sus orbes-lamparita relucían libidinosos, sus piel de porcelana magullada y arañada, sus ropas manchadas con algún liquido espeso que no podía distinguir y su mano derecha sumergida en uno de los bolsillos de su campera, ¿era la luz o estaba guardando algo ahí?

—I-I-Inuyasha ¿Qué…? ¿Co-cómo estás? —tartamudeo insegura, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

El chico le miró cuestionando con su mirada, poniendo ojos de cachorro triste.

—Me llamaste y-y yo estaba muy preocupada…—tomó una gran bocanada de aire— Vi-vine para verte—_pero ahora quería irse._

El albino amagó una leve sonrisa que pronto borró.

— ¿Te preocupas por mí Kagome? —inquirió dando un pasos hacia ella, despreocupado por el tono sombrío con el que había conjeturado su pregunta.

La azabache enarcó una ceja y retrocediendo a la par de él.

—S-si…

Él paró en seco.

— ¿Me quieres Kagome?

_¿A qué venía todo eso?_

—Si—_. En estos momentos lo quería, lejos._

El joven estiró una mano hasta posarla en su mejilla.

— ¿Cuánto Kagome?

_Si hubiera querido, hubiera podido salir de esa situación, (al gato lo mató la curiosidad pero el pájaro se suicidó), pero ella no quería salir de ahí. Había una jaula invisible que la ataba al lugar, tenía una de las puertas abiertas pero tendría que volar. _

— ¿Qué-qué te pasa Inuyasha? —se atrevió a preguntar. Estaba horrorizada, quería escapar a toda costa y no verlo jamás en su vida.

Él trago en seco y su rostro se endureció, era como si le estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos.

—Es todo culpa de _ellos_—sentenció con desesperación, llevando su mano derecha a su cabello, estirándolo hasta casi arrancarlo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —volvió a cuestionar con lágrimas insostenibles pegadas a sus pestañas.

— ¡De ellos! ¡Ellos son los culpables de todo! ¡Su culpa!

Inuyasha despotricaba balanceando su cuerpo frenéticamente, arrancándose el cabello y apretando el objeto en su bolsillo.

— ¡Ellos le dijeron que no podía seguir así! ¡Ellos le dijeron que debía alejarme! ¡Ellos le dijeron que no debía! ¡Ellos le dijeron que le iban a llevar lejos!

—I…—se le había escapado en un suspiro mientras se estaba alejando silenciosamente de él.

Pensó que él no lo había escuchado, todo lo contrario, el de ojos lamparita se quedó congelado unos segundos para después erguirse y clavarle su mirada. De a pasos largos avanzó hasta ella y Kagome quiso huir pero ya era muy tarde, Inuyasha la tenía aferra de apretando con brutalidad su mejillas, aprisionándola contra la pared.

—Ellos le dijeron que la relación al perro rabioso, que su relación con el pájaro agorafóbico no era buena—murmuró derramando lágrimas cocodrilo—, no les convenía. Entonces el perro, el perro…

— ¿Qué hizo, Inuyasha? —cuestiono sin poder para el torrente de lágrimas, aterrorizada y queriendo sacar esas manos (que tanto le habían gustado) de encima.

—Les-los-les mató—finalizó con mirada vacía.

Entones el mundo dio un giro atroz y comenzó a revolverse para por fin huir.  
El albino afianzó el agarre sobre ella.

_Empero, más importante, ella debió no salir de la jaula y pretender no ser más un pájaro domestico. Ella debió haber escuchado a la anciana, a su madre y a la tele. Ella debió dejar de ignorar a Kouga y a Sango. Ella debió haberle creído al propio Inuyasha cuando le advirtió. Y debío haber escuchado a su conciencia…_ Y no lo hizo. ¡Oh, cómo se arrepentía!

—Ellos le dijeron—continuó hablando con ese tono desquiciado—, que él pájaro un día iba a volar. Como el otro, como la paloma. Sin embargo el perro quería al pájaro (al mirlo), porque sabía, porque creía en ella. En que no iba a volar... Pero… Los mirlos, son mirlos… Y el perro tenía miedo…

—Inuyasha…

— ¡El perro y el mirlo deben estar juntos para siempre! —clamó — ¡SIEMPRE!

Fue un segundo el que Kagome logró zafarse del agarre de él y correr.

Es una ilusión hermosa cuando extiendes tus alas y sabes que vas a volar, en cambio, es una sensación horrible cuando te cortan las alas. Y más en pleno vuelo.

Kagome cayó redonda al suelo, espalda abajo, Inuyasha trepó hasta tenerla en frente.

—El mirlo lo prometió.

_**Y él le sonrió. **_Mostrando esa hilera de caninos afilados, a punto de que le arrancara la cabeza.

Ella por fin abrió los ojos, _lo conoció por una sexta vez._

Recordó que Shakespeare decía algo sobre eso…

Sin embargo era tarde.

_**¡Bang!**_

"_¿Qué decía ese vejete-poeta?_

…

_Ah sí:_

Error 6: _**Uno puede sonreír, y sonreír, y ser un villano.**__"_

**.**

**.**

_**The end.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**N/A=** *_Y entonces luego de interminables horas de tipeo, café, tipeo, resucitó de entre los muertos y se sobó el culo acalambrado.*_

Una cuando debe escribir algo largo porque la deuda le va a hipotecar la notebook, no pasa más de las 1000 palabras y exprimiendo a su cerebro**/**musa hasta sacarle todo el jugo. Pero cuando una pretende hacer un drabble porque está corta de tiempo, tiene miles de cosas que hacer y la deuda no solo le va hipotecar la notebook, sino que también la cuenta de perfil. Y la (puta) caprichosa de la musa, en contra de todo, te hace escribir sin cesar hasta las casi 7000 palabras.

…

**Pueden comentar** también. Digan lo que le gustó y no. ¡Juguemos a contar ¿cuántas veces repetí "Pero, empero y sin embargo"?! ¡Wuuuu aguante reiterarse!

Ya lo sé, **está _creppy_**… Pero uno no queda bien de la cabeza cuando se es adicta a Soul Eater y al gore. (Sin mencionar de que, bueno mi estado mental…) ¡Pero comenten joder! No se queden en el closet porque yo soy un gato rabioso que come pájaros agorafóbico (¿A qué no era así?)

Les cuento algo, la hora marcada (3.05) no es al azar, esto se debe a dos hechos:  
Según la biblia las 3.15 p.m es una hora sagrada ya que se estipula que a esa hora nació Cristo (Jebus), en cambio las 3.15 a.m es cuando en forma de blasfemia, todos los demonios salen del infierno.  
En el libro _La borra del café_ de _Mario Benedetti _(y le pondría corazones pero quedaría como que me gusta, y yo solo adoro la literatura del señor, no como… Bueno pretendiente zombie), la mayoría de los sucesos "extraños" pasan a las 3.10. (Les recomiendo mucho al libro y el autor, son ambos geniales).  
Entonces junté ambos, los resté y la hora seleccionada fue 3.05. Seh… Cuando se estudia ciencias exactas no se da puntada sin (calcular el arco tangente al triangulo rectángulo que se ha formado entre el movimiento relativo, del trapo que sube con velocidad relativa y el…) hilo.

…

Bueno, nada más que decir. (¡¿Nada más?!) Me despido, espero que nos leamos prontirijillo (a lo Ned Flanders).

_Miau!~_


End file.
